


Cream

by Feli_X



Series: Oral Goodness [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cockwarming, Connor likes being used, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Food play (whipped cream), Hank POV, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough but caring, mouth fingering, oral kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 15:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15342618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feli_X/pseuds/Feli_X
Summary: Part 2 of 'Use me'(couple months down the line)Connor smirks, leaning forward onto the table "I bought myself a new upgrade, I have a small container located behind my right chest plate." He pats his chest through the sweater "Though I can only consume fluids so technically I still can'teatanything but honestly... food wasn't on my mind when I made the purchase" Connor winks and Hank can't help the grin spreading across his own face.





	Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Since people really liked 'Use me' I tried to make a part 2 hope it's alright ^^

Hank runs a hand through Connors hair... it's so soft and life-like, he has no idea how Cyberlife does it but he's eternally grateful for his android. He threads his fingers through the hickory locks, massaging his fingertips into Connors scalp... he knows his android loves that.

It's been just under a couple months since Connor had stopped by in the middle of the night to proposition him and now they were living together. Life had gotten so fucking sweet... Connor loved to cook - though Hank suspects it's to stop him ordering take out - it was nice to eat home cooked meals again. They walked Sumo together and would often chat about cases they were working on, going over facts and exchanging theories. 

They'd come back from this evenings walk, both showered - though Connor has no need to, the android just enjoys the feeling of water on his skin - then they settled down to watch a film together on the TV... well, Hank was watching the TV. Connor has his eyes closed, doing some freaky cool android shit to watch it behind his lids... he might even be a bit jealous of it. 

Hank moves his eyes down from the screen to look down at Connor, massaging round the back of his partners head. His hair's a fucking adorable mess and Hank chuckles.

"Hmmm?" Comes a muffled question and Hanks eyelids slip shut as the vibrations carry through him. 

"Mmm...Your hair's a mess Con..." Hank sighs, slumping back in his seat, head tilted to the ceiling. 

The android chuckles round him and Hanks thighs tense up as the low vibrations are coupled with Connors throat contracting, the internal ribbing massaging the length of his dick.

Hank smirks lazily "Hm... I don't remember my cockwarmer having a vibrate setting"

Another chuckle and Hank let's out a soft groan.

They spend a lot of evenings like this as of late... Connor warming him in his mouth as they watch the TV in their own respective human and android ways. Hank thought it might've gotten tedious at first, Connors obsession with oral but far from it... even little like this things were shared on a more intimate level now. 

Hank had never paid attention to get how personal oral sex was before, but now... feeling Connors tongue flex and slide along the underside of his shaft. The way his mouth would lightly suction round him as the android swallowed, all the little movements that he'd never noticed before, Connors tongue was always moving and shifting round him. It's amazing to feel it all.

 

They did other things too of course, such as anal and Hank often returned the favor to his partner but Connor just can't seem to get enough of his cock... not that Hanks going to complain. It's been fucking heavenly even if his stamina isn't a match for his androids. Hank can manage a couple times a day but Connor doesn't actually seem to have a limit.. _damn androids_ he thinks to himself with a chuckle. 

Hank had suggested cockwarming to stretch things out and now it seemed like his partners favorite hobby. Connor would spend hours kneeling between his legs and Hank's sure if he wasn't an android Connor would've busted his knees up by now. Hank cracks an eye open to check the time, its just after half eight in the evening. He lifts his head back up and cups Connors cheek, easing his partner back. 

Connor lets Hanks dick slide free of his mouth and he hums at the sight between his legs, his partner's chin slick with drool and thin rope of precum infused saliva that temporarily connects Connors lip to his cockhead. It looks fucking hot and downright adorable. 

"It's late, gotta have something to eat Con... We can carry on later if you want?"

"Always..." Connor sighs, the android always seems to look vaguely drunk after warming him. 

Connor pushes himself up before taking his time over to the bathroom, no doubt to clean up the mess dripping down his face and Hank helps himself to a beer out the fridge. He would start cooking something himself if it wasn't for the fact Connor would more than likely push him out of way, take over and complain that Hanks choice was too unhealthy.

Hank laughs his lectures off now, he still listens but he can look forward to retribution in the bedroom for Connor being a smartass. It's fun watching his androids lips move as he scolds him only to imagine how he's gonna have them spread around his dick later. Sometimes sex - as Hanks beginning to think of as oral rather than anal - was rough, he'd push Connor about, degrade him and fuck into his throat without mercy... other times would be more like this evening, tender and casual with an odd tease that Hank knew would go straight to Connors cock. 

Hank settles down on a chair as his android rounds the corner of the doorway and can't help a soft hum of approval at the sight. Connor's in his grey DPD hoodie, it's way to fucking big for him, swamping his lithe frame and the neck has to sit lopsided, showing off one of Connors freckled shoulders. Hank beckons him forward with a finger and his partner complies, sitting down on Hanks lap. 

He hadn't noticed right away with how big the sweater was on Connor, but as he lifts a leg to sit Hank can see that's all the little shit's wearing. He slides his hands round to cup Connors ass, kneading it softly in his palms as he presses a kiss to his partners lips, speaking against them between pecks.

"You're being a right little fucking tease tonight..."

He feels Connor smirk "Whatever do you mean?"

Hank presses a firm kiss to Connors mouth before leaning back to trail his eyes up and down the androids body, lingering on his cock. He's seen it enough times to know Connors filling out a bit at the moment and using the hands still cupped round his partners ass, pulls Connor flush against him.

"You know exactly what I mean Connor"

The android gives a cheeky smile and pushes himself against Hanks stomach, squeezing in his thighs. The unease of comparing his body to Connors is long gone now and Hank doesn't even flinch as he feels Connors cock push into his soft belly.

"Hm... I have a surprise later. And no you can't ask me what it is now."

Hank scoffs and slides his hand over to gently prod a finger over Connors asshole and gets exactly the reaction he was looking for as his partners smug face changes to shock and he lets out a startled squeak.

Hank laughs and his android scowls back a him, he can feel Connor clenching against his fingertip in defiance and it only makes Hank laugh harder. 

"That was, as you would say 'a cheap shot' Lieutenant..." Connor grumbles but keeps himself snug against Hank. 

"Well I dunno where you get off telling me what I can do, have you forgotten who's in control here?" Hank asks, half rhetorical and enjoys the soft thirium blush that spreads over his partners cheeks even as Connors expression remains at least half way serious. 

"In the bedroom Hank... Here we are equals." Connor tells him in that famous know-it-all tone, eyebrows raised.

Hanks nods "I know, I know. I'm just having fun with you.... you got me curious about this surprise though"

Connor smiles and presses another kiss to him "You'll find out shortly, it's nothing too exciting but it will be interesting at the very least"

Hank only hums in response, head tilting off to the side as he deepens their kiss. Having the sexual aspect of their relationship based around oral has even made Hank appreciate kissing more, it was always enjoyable but there's a new layer to it now, one he can't quite place. 

His thoughts wander off as Connors tongue delves into his mouth, massaging into his own and Hank pushes back. Warm air huffs out between them when they part for a breath, Connor tenderly bites down Hanks bottom lip, grazing over the skin before suckling a kiss to it and in turn Hank closes his down over Connors top. Hank finds himself lost in their make out session till Connor pulls back, cheeks flushed and informs him of the time. 

"It's sixteen minutes past nine, I should make something before it gets too late. Sleeping on a full stomach isn't advisable."

Hank snorts, he's fallen asleep on a full stomach plenty of times and never had an issue... He is fucking hungry though and presses one more kiss to Connors lips before helping the android off his lap. Hank feels a warm rush go south as he takes in the view of Connors hard on lifting up the hem of his sweater and enjoys it even more when the android makes no attempt to hide it, letting himself slowly soften as he starts gathering up ingredients to cook. 

"What we having?" Hank asks, slouching into the chair slightly, adjusting his own pants - shorts. 

" _You_ are having spaghetti because it's late and I want to make something quick" Connor sets down a pan of water to boil and begins frying some mince, once the smell of cooking hits Hanks nose his stomach grumbles impatiently.

"It's not that late"

"Well... there's still my surprise yet, and dessert" Connor smiles chipperly 

"Oh, what's for dessert then?"

"Another surprise" 

Hank snorts a small laugh and gives up, sitting back in his chair. He nurses his beer while his android busies himself with dinner. It smells fantastic and tastes even better, Connor always knows exactly how much seasoning to add. It's a little unnerving how intently his partner will stare at him when he eats but he's given up trying to get Connor to stop, apparently he finds it fascinating to watch. _Probably more oral stuff... figures_ it could be worse.

Connor's elbows are on the table, arms up and hands folded underneath his chin. His LED keeps flickering yellow, blue, yellow, blue, yellow and Hank caves. 

"What's on your mind Con? Your nightlight's fucking seizing" He says, stuffing another forkful of spaghetti into his mouth

The android furrows his brows for a minute then then snorts "That is a very strange description for my LED but I was just running preconstructions on how to reveal my surprise"

Hank replies with his mouth half full _If Connor can watch him eat like a goddamn hawk then he can put up with this_ "Thought you of all people woulda had it figured out by now"

"Really I should've" Connor chuckles as Hank scoops up the last remnants of sauce and takes his dish to the sink to wash up before leaning back against the counter. 

"So, you mentioned dessert?" Hank's not really hungry anymore but he has room and there's no way he's turning down something sweet. 

"Yes I did" Connor says excitedly, hopping out his seat and heads over to the fridge, reaching up to the top shelf. Hanks eyes gloss down at Connors fucking perfectly rounded ass peeking out from below the sweater. He knows the android is reaching up there on purpose because there's room on the other shelves... once again, he wont complain.

Hank treats himself to an eyeful before Connor turns round with a small bowl of strawberries and whipped cream, Hank has to hold back his laughter at how cheesy it looks. Connor obviously notices the way Hanks lips are pressed tight together and rolls his eyes.

"Yes I know it's rather cliche" Connor sets down the bowl with a spoon and pulls up a chair, sitting himself down before shaking the can and sprays some across the strawberries. Hank takes the spoon and takes a bite, fresh and sweet. 

"Cliche as fuck but delicious Con" Hank takes another spoonful, still chewing but slows down, narrowing his eyes at the android as Connor lifts the nozzle to his own mouth and squirts a strip down his tongue before swallowing. 

Hank's stopped eating now, spoon paused half way to his mouth... he's speechless. The android flat out fucking giggles at Hanks expression. "Surpriiise"

Hank lowers his spoon back into the bowl and lets out a huff of disbelief "Since when the fuck can you eat?" He of all people would notice that.

Connor smirks, leaning forward onto the table "I bought myself a new upgrade, I have a small container located behind my right chest plate." He pats his chest through the sweater "Though I can only consume fluids so technically I still can't _eat_ anything but honestly... food wasn't on my mind when I made the purchase" Connor winks and Hank can't help the grin spreading across his own face. 

Connor chuckles "I hope we're both thinking along the same lines _lieutenant_ " 

Hanks notices the small shift in tone at his title "I think we are" 

He watches Connors face light up and his partner hands the can over to him. "Here? The bedroom?" The android asks excitedly, leg jogging on the spot. 

Hank grins "Here, move your chair forward." 

Connor shifts his chair and sits opposite Hank, mouth already open with his pink tongue sticking out. Hank chuckles and points the nozzle down on Connors tongue, watching the cream fluff up into his mouth. 

Hank rests his hand on the side his partners neck "Swallow" 

Connor does so and Hank watches the bob of Connors faux adams apple, resting his thumb over it as his partner gulps again. 

"Do you have a gag reflex now?" Hank wonders, looking back up to Connors face. 

"Absolutely not, why would I want such an awful thing?" The android smiles with a twinkle in his eye, licking the corner of his lips.

Hank looks over his partner and rests the middle knuckle of his fore finger under Connor's chin "Why do you like my cock so much?"

Connor tilts his head slightly, LED pulsing a slow yellow "I love many things about your cock Hank. We could be here for quite some time if I were to give you the full list"

Hank brushes his thumb across Connors bottom lip "Tell me some of the things you like about it then... I'm curious" _How does his little deviant's mind tick..._

Connor looks thoughtful "The feel of you on my tongue... or more specifically the weight. I can feel you pinning my tongue down, filling my mouth and the pulse of your heart beat within it... I love your taste and seeing your analysis bubble every time you use me. I love when you enter my throat, stretching it out..." Connor lets out a soft huff, eyes unfocusing "The heat is wonderful, radiating throughout my trachea... even when I'm overheating it's at my core so your warmth in my throat is unique. I love when you pull out and I hear that wet pop from within myself... and the fact it's your cock makes everything all the more intoxicating..."

Hank's breathing heavily, throbbing hard inside his shorts. "Fuck..." 

His android sure has a way with words. _it's almost a pity to silence him sometimes_ Hank thinks as he takes a handful of Connors sweater front, guiding the android down to his knees. 

"Open"

Connor tilts his head back and does as he's told, mouth falling open, his tongue shifting and glistening in the light. He cocks his head to the side looking a little confused when Hank sprays from the can into his own mouth rather than the androids, but he soon catches on as Hank leans down cup his mouth over his partners. Connor lets out a small huff from his nose and slowly scoops the cream from across Hanks tongue before swallowing.

They continue kissing long after the creams gone and Hank grins into it as gets an idea. He leans back up from Connor, the android still kneeling between his legs with a happy dazed look across his face. LED pulsing a lazy yellow, eye's half lidded and lips still parted. 

Hank cups his hand under Connors jaw, thumb pulling his lower lip down and uses the other hand to aim the nozzle towards the back of his partners throat then presses his thumb down on the trigger, watching the cream pile up as it slowly withdraws. 

"Swallow" Hank smirks, he knows he's put a too much in there for Connor to do it with any grace and has to hold back a chuckle as his partner attempts multiple times to pull back his tongue before closing his mouth. 

"I said swallow Connor" Hank says in a mock reprimand.

Connor lifts up a hand to cup under his chin before closing his mouth, cream oozes out from between his lips and the android swallows before attempting to lick clean the edges of his mouth.

"So fucking messy..." Hank tuts, curling his finger under a dollop of whipped cream making it's way down Connors chin before sucking his finger clean. Connor lets out a soft huff, looking up Hank with pleading eyes and scoots himself forward before nuzzling his face into the fabric of Hanks tented crotch. 

"Shit... You're such a slut Connor, can't even wait five minutes for my dick can you?"

Connor shakes his head, face still pressed against his groin and Hank can feel the android pressing kisses to him through his shorts. He stands up, knocking Connors head out the way and the android just stares up at him, chewing on his bottom lip as Hank pushes down his shorts and discards them on the floor before sitting back down. 

Connor immediately leans forward to take him into his mouth but before he can, Hank takes a fistful of hair and the android pulls in a startled gasp as Hank tilts his hand back to look his partner in the eye. 

"Did I say you could suck me off yet?"

Connor blinks and gulps best he can with his head pulled back. "N-no"

"Exactly. You're my toy Connor, you don't get to do whatever you want. You wait till I tell you what to do."

"But you sa-"

"I said you couldn't wait for my dick, I did _not_ say you could have it yet." Hank tightens his grasp and Connor hisses through his teeth. "You're mine, to do with as I please and I don't expect my _fucktoy_ to start doing things of _it's_ own accord. Understood?"

He watches Connors breath hitch at the now greatly offensive pronoun, his hips giving a small buck forward "Yes Lieutenant!"

"Good..." Hank loosens his grip and instead gently massages his fingertips into the back of Connors scalp, soothing out an pain "So let's check... what are you Connor?

The android leans back into the touch, eyes fluttering shut "I'm your fucktoy Lieutenant... nothing more"

Hank lets out a long slow sigh, cupping both hands either side of Connor face and his androids eyes flicker open, gazing up at him with such surrender it makes Hanks gut twist with need. 

"...and what is your purpose?"

Connors head shakes ever so slightly that if Hank weren't holding it in his hands, he would've missed it "Whatever you desire Lieutenant"

Hank tests him "What do you want?"

"It doesn't matter... my wants are irrelevant... I'm a just a toy, _your toy_ Lieutenant"

He passes and Hank stands up, leading Connor to the living room, the android obeys without question and even when Hank takes a seat on the couch, legs spread he stands awaiting instructions.

Hank reaches for the remote and turns on the television, beginning to flick through the channels before looking over to his android. Connors hands are by his sides and Hank can see his cock tenting up the fabric of his sweater, a patch of dark gray at the tip. He smiles and looks up at Connors face, it's deliciously submissive, eyes down and a soft blue staining his cheeks. 

Hank points to the floor between his legs "Kneel."

Connor takes a step forward before lowering himself to the ground, sitting back on his calves. His partners breathing is heavy and Hank knows what Connor wants right now... he's impressed his android doesn't make the move toward it.

"Stay"

Connor gives a single nod and folds his hands over his lap, Hank narrows his eyes as he makes sure Connor's not trying to get away with touching himself before returning his attention to the television. He opens up the menu for rentals and moves down to the adult movies section till he finds a video that appeals to him - and Connor - a bisexual oral orientated threeway. 

Hank clicks purchase, lowers the volume and slouches down into his seat some more, getting comfortable. He smiles to himself when Connors eyes widen to the unmistakable sounds of sex coming from the speakers, the android gulping before squeezing his thighs together. 

"Fucktoy" Hank says and his partner takes a second before realizing Hanks addressing him, cheeks deepening their blue hue in the light on the television.

"...Yes Lieutenant?" Connor asks softly, looking up at him.

"Are you able to watch the video and see me at the same time?" 

"Yes, I can minimize the box to be in the side of my vision..." Connor shifts on the spot, hands pushing down between his legs and Hank takes immediate notice. 

"Keep your hands away from your dick. If you keep being disobedient I'll make you watch me jerk off and you won't get a single fucking drop. A little cumslut like you wouldn't want that, would you?" Hank sneers softly, stroking a hand up his cock.

Connor lets out a small whine and gulps, balling his fists up into the sweater either side of his hips "I'm sorry Lieutenant, I won't disobey you again."

Hank nods "Last chance. Now open up the video and watch it with me" 

He watches Connors eyes unfocus for a moment, LED flashing yellow before a small box pops up in the corner of the television screen.

 _RK800 #313 248 317 - 53 is currently viewing the screen_

The message fades out and he hears a small huff of arousal from his partner below, Connors LED stuck on a lazy pulsing of yellow from being connected to the television. On screen a man and an android female are on their knees, simultaneously licking the length of another mans cock. Hank looks back down to Connor, his partners breathing coming in short heavy pants.

"Don't touch yourself and you wait till I choose to use you... aside from that you sit there and enjoy the show." Hank starts a languid pumping of his cock, purposefully avoiding the head, allowing the precum to build up. 

Connor shifts himself so his legs are bent to the side underneath him and rests his cheek on Hanks knee, half lidded warm eyes locked onto his dick. Hanks not paying all that much attention to the screen, he simply wanted to further tease his android, making him watch what he can't have...for a little while. 

He watches Connor squirm and Hank lets out a barely audible chuckle when his androids tongue darts out to sweep across the air, mimicking the actions of the female on screen. Hank continues slowly stroking himself, letting out a soft groan and Connors eyes flick up to meet his... he can see how desperate he is.

Hank swipes two fingers across his slit, smearing as much precum as he can onto his fingertips before holding them toward his partner and Connors lips part, his breath puffing out in quick warm pants. 

"Open..." Hank says softly and Connor's quick to act, straightening himself back up and leans his head forward, mouth open, eyes full of lust.

Hank presses his fingers forward onto Connors tongue and his android whimpers, _fuck that sound goes straight to his dick_. He continues the path down his partners tongue, dipping them down into the back of his throat before hooking the digits inwards, fingering his androids throat. 

Hank pumps his fingers in deep, feeling Connors trachea squeeze round them when he tries to swallow.The corrugations lining the inside slide up, tighten then go slack and Connors lips close round his knuckles as the android starts suckling on the precum smeared digits.

"Such a good little cumslut..." Hank praises softly and Connor blushes, smiling a little before sealing his lips back round his fingers. 

Hank can feel Connors tongue massaging along the underside of his digits, sandwiching them between the subtle rough texture of tastebuds and the firm ridges across the roof of Connors mouth. His android swallows again before sliding his tongue between Hanks fingers, tongue dipping to lick the webbing of his index and middle finger. Hank squeezes is fingers together till Connors tongue slips from inbetween them instead of resting across the top and Hank can feel the silky smooth underside of the appendage, his androids frenulum tucked in the middle of his fingertips.

Hank cups his spare hand round the back of Connors skull, the shorter velvety hairs soft on his palm. He withdraws the saliva coated fingers from Connors mouth till just the pads are resting on his partners lower lip. 

"Hm... think I might need to prep my Fleshjack a bit before I get to using it" Hank murmurs softly and Connor makes a needy whining noise in his throat, hips canting forward. 

Hank pulls Connor forward by the back of his head and roughly pushes his fingers into the back of his androids throat till the sides of his mouth are stretched tight. Thumb resting across Connors cheek as he curls the digits inwards against the soft not-flesh at the back of his tongue. 

Connor's eyes close, groaning round Hanks fingers as he applies pressure with his fingertips, sliding them up the length of Connors tongue before hooking them deep into his gullet. Hank twists his fingers round, tips brushing across his androids uvula before trailing them over the ridged roof of his mouth and Connor shivers back just before reaching his front teeth. 

Hank raises an eyebrow "What's that all about hmm?"

Connor opens his eyes a fraction, cheeks still painted indigo and kisses the tips of Hanks fingers before answering 

"It tickled"

Hank huffs out a chuckle as Connor rubs the spot with the tip of his tongue. He gives his partner a few seconds so soothe out the tingling sensation before catching Connors tongue between his fingers, startling the android. He presses his index finger on top, thumb and middle below and gently pulls it to the side, careful not to let it slip from the viscosity of Connors saliva.

His partner has a silly drunken smile on his face as Hank maneuver the appendage though Connors obviously helping him, he can feel the faux muscles flex and stiffen between his fingertips as he inspects it. Hank eventually lets go and Connor slides his tongue back into his mouth to wet it.

Once Connor's mouth is open again he continues finger fucking his androids throat, drinking in the sweet moans that wash over the slickened digits. Hank adds his ring finger, forcefully flexing his fingers down against the entrance of Connors throat and his partners almost melting... trembling, sinking down from kneeling upright to slumping his neck across Hanks leg. 

He pulls his fingers from Connors mouth, dripping with lubrication from the android not swallowing for the last few minutes. Hank wipes them off across his dick before giving himself a few pumps, smearing it along his length them runs the hand still cupping the back of Connors head up to the longer hairs, getting a firm but careful grip in his locks. 

Connor must still be lost in whatever's going on his android mind cause he doesn't move an inch, just lazily blinking up at him. _Fuck he's so far gone right now..._

Hank takes his cock in hand and eases Connors head toward his crotch, fingers laced into his androids hair, it takes a second for Connor to notice what happening but considering his capabilities that's a second too long. Connor opens his mouth and Hank feels the warm groan round his shaft till its cut off by him entering his partners throat.

Hank pushes down hard on the back of Connors head, thrusting his hips upwards and sighs in relief at the tight slick channel hugging his dick. He rolls his hips up into Connors face, feeling his partner repeatedly swallow him down, not- muscles rolling Connors ribbed trachea down his length and back again. 

Hank tilts his head back against the couch with a moan, closing his eyes and continues thrusting into Connors throat, pressing the androids face mercilessly into his crotch. Fuck he's been worked up with all this teasing and it feels so good to finally have Connors mouth round him again.

Hank doesn't hold back, grabbing a fistful of Connors hair with one hand and using the other to brace the back of his skull as he repeatedly slams himself into the back of his androids gullet. He feels a tight suction down on his dick that nearly knocks the breath out of him before Connor yanks his head back with a loud wet _pop_ as Hank leaves his throat. The android pulls in a desperate gulp of air and Hank can feel the blast of heat that leaves him on the exhale. 

Connor continues hyperventilating and Hank threads his fingers through his androids disheveled hair as he cools down. His partner looks up at him apologetically, fluid dripping down his chin.

"I... I was.... overheating... I'm sorry... Lieutenant" He gasps out between breaths. 

Hank's breathless himself and nods "It's fine... humans gotta breathe, you gotta cool down"

Connor pulls the sweater off and Hank leans over to see his partners cock, it's rigid and leaking copious amounts of whatever the android equivalent of precum is. 

"That gonna help you cool down?"

Connor pushes forward on Hanks chest and he goes to rebuke the android before realizing he doesn't have it in him to hold back anymore. 

"Not exactly, I'm going to expose my fans so I won't need to breathe... if you don't mind? You don't have to see them, just lean back please" 

He can hear the nerves in his partners voice, aside from Connors hand - and briefly his thirium pump regulator, though he's not going to think about that right now - Hanks never seen any other parts his androids plasteel body and he guesses Connor is worried it'll freak him out. He couldn't give less of a fuck. 

"Shit why didn't you say so earlier Con...wasting time with you breathing over here " He winks and watches the tension flow out his partner before leaning back against the cushions. Connor looks down on himself and the muted whirring that was a constant with his android grows in volume after a loud click. Hank can see Connors ivory white interior bleeding through his projected skin on his lower chest and a gentle blue glow emanates from somewhere below.

It takes a several seconds before the whirring quiets down and Connor takes Hanks hand, pulling up to the back of his head. 

"Please use me Lieutenant... don't hold back." Connor leaves his mouth open after the last word.

Hank groans and takes back that fistful of hair "Why would I hold back screwing my sweet little fucktoy... it's what you're built for after all."

Connor shivers and giving a little nod of agreement before Hank lowers his partners mouth down around his cock, pushing him down to the hilt.

"Even after you woke up all you wanted to do is please me... says a lot about you. I wonder how deep the need is buried in your code. The need to be used... abused."

Hank hears - and feels - the soft moan in his androids throat as Connor swallows, rubbing his tongue along the thick vein running the length of Hanks dick.

"I'll satisfy that need... I'll fill you up and put you down, just like you deserve."

Hank clenches his fist, twisting and Connor lets out a muffled cry round his shaft. 

"Do you want me to use you... _fuck you_... till I spill myself down your throat?"

Hank can feel Connor nodding against his crotch, nose pressed firm against him.

"Good... now let's try out that new upgrade you were so eager for."

He _feels_ the whine in Connors throat and Hank gets a good grasp with both hands in his partners hair before pulling him back, feeling his cock slide free of Connors trachea, letting it rest on his tongue before forcing him back down, breaching back into the entrance of his throat. 

Connor shudders below him then Hank can feel the android give up control, his head moving without resistance. He uses Connors throat just like a fleshjack _just like he wants_ jerking the androids head back and forth with such force that if he were human, Hank would have given him whiplash. His cock pushes deep into Connors gullet, stretching out the slick silicone again and again and again. The ridges hug tight round his dick stroking along his shaft and nudging past the glans. Hank doesn't know much he's got left in him but it's not going to be long now.

He relentlessly fucks Connors throat down onto his cock, grinding his hips up against his androids face and Hank can feel the fluids accumulating, running down his partners chin as he gets closer. He's unforgiving in the act and Hank can hear Connors fans whirring away below, a steady hum that reminds him he doesn't have to stop for anything. He takes one hand from the back of Connors head and braces it below him to help deepen his thrust.

Hank can feel the coil in his gut tightening and twisting hot but Connor gets there first, moaning round his cock, sending heavy vibrations through Hanks shaft as his android comes. The LED flashes red and Connor leans in on himself, tensing with each wave that rolls through him. Hank follows a close second and presses Connors face tight against his pelvis, arm shaking with the pressure he's applying and groans loud as he finishes inside Connors throat. 

His partner's trembling below him, LED slowly returning to yellow as Hank get's his breath back, still pinning the androids head between his legs. Connor weakly swallows round his spent dick and let's out a soft moan, Hank lightly flinches at the hypersensitivity in his cockhead but it doesn't last long, Connors mouth goes slack and his android gazes up at him with that familiar exhausted look in eyes, the one he only gets from being thoroughly fucked. 

Hank switches the television off relaxes back into the couch, letting his hand slip from behind Connors head and gives a tired smile to his partner as he remains in place, fans still humming away. He stays like that for a while, long after Hank's caught his breath, long after his cock has softened and long after the frantic spinning of Connors fans is a gentle drone in the background. 

Connor hasn't moved, his LED switched to a calm blue and eyes shut. Hank wondering if his partners actually managed to fall asleep like that... or that stasis thing.

"...Con?"

The androids eyes open a peek and Connor smiles lazily round his flaccid dick. "Mhmm?" The vibrations don't carry much to the flat of Connors tongue and instead it's just a gentle pleasant buzz along the underside of his shaft.

"You falling asleep there?" 

Connor shakes his head but closes his eyes, shuffling closer to rest his cheek against Hanks thigh.

"...Liar"

He watches the android smirk round his shaft and cups Connors cheek to ease him back. There's a reluctant groan of annoyance before Connor complies and leans away, sucking Hanks cock clean as he goes... though Connor is more of a mess than he is. 

Connors hand is rested over a gap in his abdomen and Hank can see the cum splatters across the back of his hand and chassis. Hank chuckles and picks the hoodie up off the floor before wiping him down. 

"Mmm... I was going to wear that..." Connor mumbles

"I'll stick it in the wash tomorrow" Hank smiles and takes Connors hand, rubbing it clean. He pauses to look in at Connors abdomen, just below his thirium pump regulator sit six sizable fans bathed in a blue glow. Connor seems to notice him looking and smiles, Hank can tell it's forced and leans over to his partner a kiss. 

"It's kinda cool... seeing how you work and stuff" He chuckles out against Connors lips and his partner gives a true warm smile back. 

"Doesn't unsettle you?"

Hank shrugs "Not really... maybe a few months ago but not now" He reaches a hand forward, pausing just in case he's not supposed to touch, then strokes his fingers along the inside of Connors chassis, the android shivers. 

"You can feel that?" 

Connor nods, closing his eyes as Hank continues trailing his fingers across different biocomponents and hardware, gulping down a lump before tracing the seal of his androids thirium pump regulator. Connor makes no move to stop him but lets out a soft huff.

"Does that...hurt?"

Connor shakes his head and places his hand behind Hanks, pressing his palm against the circular device. 

"No, It feels nice... just... Pleasant"

Hank knows how vital this particular bio component is to his partner and it humbles him to be given this much trust, to have his hand on the very thing keeping Connor alive. 

"You're amazing Con... I know we do our thing... and the things I say but you really are a piece of fucking art you know that?"

Connor gives a soft chuckle and pushes himself up off the floor and instead sits on the couch, stomach still fully exposed as he leans back across the cushions, laying one leg across Hanks lap and the other behind the his humans back.

"Thank you Hank... I love what you say and do... even though I don't know why exactly, why it makes me feel so good... why it arouses me so... but I do know it's only with you... only you telling me these things have this effect on me. I'd never allow anyone else to talk to me that way...ever"

Connor frowns at the end of his sentence and Hank strokes a hand along the leg rested on his lap. 

"I - I like saying those things to you too Con" He confesses, giving a half nervous smile to his partner "It's not just your reactions... in that moment it... Heh... kinda fuels me, gives me a rush I guess"

Connor smiles and makes a happy humming noise in the back of throat "Mmmmm... I like that you enjoy this too Hank, I love being used by you... just you... I'll enjoy it even more now I know you're honest in your words..."

"I really do... in the moment... but right now I love the fucking bones of you yeah?" Hank pats his partners leg and Connor chuckles

"Technically I don't have bones, I have a support structu-"

"Yeah yeah yeah..." Hank laughs, cutting into his androids lecture "You're gonna make me wanna plug your trap again already"

Connor laughs as well and pushes himself up to sit next to Hank, legs folded beneath him. His partner presses in on a spot left to the opening in his stomach and it closes, his 'skin' flowing back over like it was never gone in the first place.

"Hmm... that's not much of a deterrent Hank..." Connor leans into him and closes his eyes. _I'm so fucking lucky..._ Hank thinks, pressing a kiss to Connors nose before standing up and cracks his back. 

"Come on let's go bed, no fucking way I'm sleeping on the sofa"

Connor hums in agreement, Hank can hear him following after as he heads into the bedroom and lays himself down a happy groan. 

"So.... fucking... comfy"

He feels the mattress dip and spring. 

"I agree, fucking comfy indeed"

Hank snorts and swats an arm over to Connor, he can't see in the darkness of the bedroom but he can hear the smirk in his androids voice. 

"Oi...No fucking swearing you"

"Does my use of profanity make you uncomfortable Lieutenant?" A sleepy teasing voice smiles.

Hank chuckles into his pillow and rests his hand on Connors chest, he can feel his androids thirium pump below his palm, echoing through his chassis. 

"Go to sleep Con... love you, you idiot"

"I love you too" 

Hank closes his eyes, letting the words linger in his mind as he drifts off to the gentle hum of his partners biocomponents _so fucking lucky... ___

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments mean the world, Thank you!
> 
> Special Thanks for the awesome Blahhh for giving me to fuel to continue with another fic <3


End file.
